


Everybody Hates Politics

by turduckenail



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Fluff without Plot, I haven't read the books in 5 years so, M/M, Maybe OOC, Nobody else ships this but I love them, Political Intrigue, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, but there's no context and it's not important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turduckenail/pseuds/turduckenail
Summary: Duncan really hates politics. Halt interrupts his work to commiserate and cheer him up.





	Everybody Hates Politics

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK OKAY LOOK LISTEN,,,,, I CAN EXPLAIN,,,,,,,,,,,
> 
> That's a lie I can't explain. This idea snuck up on me in the shower and clobbered me right over the head and forced me to write it and now Here It Is For You To Share With Me. Welcome to hell this crack ship is my new otp.
> 
> Sorry it kind of ends right in the middle of the scene but I couldn't figure out how to continue it. Maybe someday I'll think of something and write it and it'll be great. Also I haven't read the books in literally 5 years, I don't even remember what Duncan's character was, but I hope I did okay and it's not *too* OOC.
> 
> But yeah, enjoy and let me know if this is something you want to see more of! :)

You collapse ragdoll style into the expensive dark wood armchair behind your desk with an emphatic "Fuck politics."

A not unexpected presence chuckles from a shadowy corner of the room. "The good king Duncan's swearing?" The cloaked figure pads across the room to lean over and press his lips against your hairline.

"Must be serious," he says. 

You hum. "Think I could abdicate without plunging the country into anarchy?"

"Not likely."

"Always such a ray of sunshine." You thread your fingers through the short hair at the back of Halt's neck and pull him down for a soft kiss. "How was your day, love?"

"If Jameson doesn't get his shit together soon I'm liable to send Nigel after him."

You snort. "Now that's cruel, even for you."

Halt shrugs noncommittally. "Not my fault if he's a damned idiot. He could use a good lawsuit scare to sharpen his mind."

"Lord Jameson has been very generous with his donations to the drought relief fund for the southern baronies this year."

"Sure has. He's also got the brain capacity of an exceptionally lackadaisical rock."

You drop your forehead against Halt's collarbone as your shoulders shake with wheezing laughs. Halt pats your shoulder consolingly as you desperately try to suck air back into your lungs. You know it's only funny because you're tired, but Gods, you love this man and his terrible sense of humor.

Eventually you manage to get your breathing under control. You leave your face tucked into the hollow of Halt's neck for a while longer though, just to enjoy the warmth of him.

Halt grumbles something about you being too old for cuddling like this, but you feel it when he starts rubbing gentle circles into your back and presses a kiss into your hair.

Silence falls, and you let yourself be lulled into a half doze under Halt's touch.

"What about you?"

You hum a question. Your mind is wrapping itself in a gentle fog of exhaustion and the safety of his presence and you can't convince yourself to manage much more than that.

Halt's hands keep gently bleeding the tension out of your shoulders. You feel yourself rapidly going soft and compliant as Halt moves his hands to start working the stiffness out of your neck. He doesn't usually get touchy like this and you're more than willing to let him indulge this mood while it lasts.

Halt's chest vibrates when he chuckles. "Did you even hear what I said?"

"Hmm," you sigh as you feel another knot come loose in your neck. "'M listening."

"I asked you how your day was."

"Mmph." You turn to press your face harder into Halt's neck. You can feel his pulse against your eyelid, strong and steady and calming. "Barons in the north're gettin' pushy 'bout more military support."

"What, again? Didn't you already send them more manpower?"

"Yeah, but they want more."

A muscle in Halt's neck tenses and you know without looking that he's scowling. "Greedy bastards. Think they run the country." His hands still and you made a quiet disappointed noise as Halt pulls away to meet your eye. "What're you gonna do about them?"

You sigh and rub your eyes tiredly. You vaguely think that you wish Halt would continue his massage. "Honestly?" You let your hands fall into your lap. "My options are pretty limited. Either I give them what they want and take the risk that they'll decide to attack Picta like they've been wanting to, or I refuse to give them what they want and risk that they'll try something more insidious to get what they want. At this point it's just a matter of which option will cause the least damage."

Halt tilted his head to indicate his bow. "I could take care of that for you."

You smile up at him but can't quite make it reach your eyes. It's been... a _really_ long day. "Somehow I don't think that's going to solve anything."

"I beg to differ. Kill off all the problem barons and let their kids take a shot at running the baronies. See if the next generation has the good sense not to declare war on a neighbouring country without the king's approval."

You smile again, because the offer is really tempting. "I'll think about it. If I can't think of a better plan I'll let you know."

Halt's beard twitches and you think he might be smiling behind it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My tumblr's @turduckenail, leave a comment/kudos if you like this. :)


End file.
